1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an improved high volume air blower particularly adapted to be used as an attachment to a portable power supply unit such as a lightweight hand-held internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use apparatus capable of producing relatively high-velocity, low-pressure air flow for sweeping large outdoor surface areas and for dusting and drying virtually any object or surface capable of being so treated. One well known method of sweeping with a jet of air involves simply using a nozzle connected to an air hose which in turn must, of course, be connected to a source of compressed air such as a portable or stationary air compressor.
The convenience of using a high velocity air stream for sweeping large surfaces has led to the development of portable air blower type sweepers which are characterized by a relatively small internal combustion engine driving a fan and adapted to be worn on the back of the operator. The blower output air flow is conducted through a flexible hose to a nozzle which is handled by the operator. Still other types of so called portable air blower sweepers are known which are relatively heavy and must be mounted on wheels or casters to be towed or pushed along the surface to be cleaned.
Known types of air blower sweepers have been found to be somewhat heavy and bulky and not well suited to handheld operation for directing the air flow stream in any desired direction. Known types of air blower sweepers have also been compromised by the design of the power supply unit which, in most cases, has been adapted basically for use with other types of attachments or power consuming apparatus.